Orian's Gate
by wendigo3
Summary: When Piper is Attatcked, she discovers a New Power. But this power may be lost by the demon who attatcked her...


Orian's Gate  
By: Travis Johnson  
SYNP: When Piper Halliwell is home alone, a Demon decides to try to kill her. When they confront each other, Piper receives a new power, but is knocked unconscious by her surprise. Luckily her sisters get home, but the demon just vanished. And now the girls have to stay together, because by themselves, they bear only the power of One to protect them, and this Demon, make take more power than they've ever given...  
  
PIPER  
  
Piper read the note from both of her sisters on the table.  
She then threw them away and walked to the living room, and fell onto the couch, directly in front of the T.V.  
"Phoebe's going shopping with Stevie, Prue's tagging along, good work", Piper laughed to herself.  
She flipped on the TV, and saw a special on where all witches were evil.  
"You aren't going to get me this year", Piper said, turning the channel.  
"Wanna Bet Witch", asked a voice from behind Piper.  
Piper sprung herself up.  
"Who are you", She demanded, "how did you get in"?  
Freeze him she thought to herself.  
I can't, he isn't in the same room piper thought back.  
"My name is Mebit, what's yours"?  
"Piper, I'm warning you, leave now or I'm calling the police".  
"Ah, the sister with the power to freeze, yes, well, you'll find your power is quite useless against me, you see, I have a power that can block your freezing power, it's a good thing your Pruedence person isn't here though", The demon said, as he walked forward.  
Piper raised her hands and the demon didn't freeze.  
She tried three more times until the Demon was only 2 feet away from her.  
"Upon this night,  
with this rain,  
I summon my sister's power,  
Bring them here,  
With magic gathered,  
And let this demon wither", Piper said.  
Nothing happened.  
At all.  
The Demon just smiled at picked up a letter opener.  
He hung it over Piper's head, and began to push down quickly.  
"NO", Piper screamed, as she raised her hands above her head.  
With fear, the Demon was in slow motion.  
Piper quickly moved out of the way, and watched as everything the demon did, and everything he said, was in slow motion, as well as the entire room.  
Piper was the only one un-...  
The demon was back to regular mode, and he hit piper in the head.  
She fell down on the floor, and the last thing she heard was, "PIPER".  
  
PHOEBE  
  
"Is she okay", Phoebe asked, as she walked into the bedroom.  
"I don't know, she didn't even move when I used my power to bring her up here", Prue said.  
"I can't believe I didn't have a pereminition sooner, but I think I know why".  
"You found something"?  
"Yeah, he is a demon named Mebit, he has the power of erasing psychic energy and stopping time from freezing".  
"Then why didn't he just kill her"?  
"I don't know, but his power is useless against yours, I want to know how I got the preminition in the first place".  
"I said a Chant and hoped it worked", came a quiet whisper voice from the bed.  
"Piper", Phoebe asked?  
"I'm here, just don't make me open my eyes".  
"Are you okay, what happened", Prue demanded angrily.  
"Calm down Prue, I don't want you to send me flying out the window".  
"Me Either", Phoebe said.  
Prue nodded as Piper began to speak, "He just came in the house and I couldn't freeze him, he said I was powerless against him, and when he brought the knife down to my head, I was so scared, I put my hand above my head and then...it just happened, after I said the spell to get you two here".  
"What happened honey", Phoebe asked, sitting down in a chair.  
"I slowed him down in time...I slowed the whole room down, it was like a supernatural slow-motion thing".  
"Your powers are growing".  
"Did you vanquish him"?  
"No, when we burst in he disappeared in a cloud of smoke".  
"What if he never left the house"?  
"We looked everywhere, and we let kit inside, she can sense things", Phoebe said.  
"Why don't you rest, we'll talk tomorrow", Prue said, as she turned off the light.  
Piper nodded and she was out.  
  
"I think she might have a concussion", Phoebe said, as she gave Prue a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, she acts like it...".  
"What really bothers me is that she's okay with it, she might have got hit by the guy a little too hard, but hopefully she'll be okay".  
"Do you buy her slowing down time"?  
"It could have been a delusion to accept what was going to happen, but she didn't get stabbed by the knife, the wall did, so she may be telling the truth".  
  
Prue and Phoebe stayed up that night and hardly said a word, Phoebe recited a spell that would give her preminitions more power, and would cancel out the demon's blockage of her preminitions, she said one for Piper, and she knew it would work, it just wouldn't be as strong because Piper didn't recite it herself.  
  



End file.
